New Year's Drabbles
by allofthebowtiesandscarves
Summary: Two small drabbles I posted just before 2014 ended. Happy 2015 everyone!
1. New Year's Kisses

It was 9:30pm when Kurt twisted the key in the lock.

It was New Year's Eve and he had promised Blaine to come home earlier until Isabelle had almost _forced _him to stay and finish the presentation for the meeting on Saturday. 'It's New Year's Eve for everyone, Kurt, everyone wants to go home. Finish that presentation now and then you can go, okay?' Isabelle had told him and so he spent three hours working on the presentation to make it perfect, knowing Isabelle would notice it if Kurt did something in a hurry, since he was one of her best workers who did everything perfectly.

He pushed the door open and sighed. 'Babe, I'm sorry but Isabelle kept me working and-' he stopped halfway through his sentence when he noticed Blaine was nowhere to be seen. 'Babe?'

No answer.

He looked around, looking if Blaine might be on the couch or in the kitchen but he was nowhere. Then he saw the champagne bottle and note on the counter. He stepped closer, reaching out to grab the note.

_Kurtie,_

_I got a little surprise for you. Take the champagne and come look for me in our bedroom, okay? ;)_

_XOXO Blaine_

Kurt smirked and shrugged, already unbuttoning his shirt. Taking the champagne, he walked towards the bedroom door. He heard music softly playing on the other side and opened it slowly. He giggled at what he saw; tiny candles lit all over the place who were lighting the room in a soft orangey glow on some spots, two champagne flutes in the nightstand, the duvet on the bed carefully pulled away and folded halfway down and on the bed was Blaine peacefully sleeping. In his boxers.

Kurt was 100% sure Blaine hadn't heard him come in the room. His head was turned to the door (obviously waiting for Kurt to come through it), his mouth was hanging open just the tiniest bit, his eyelashes were fanned out over his cheek and his curls were hanging adorably over his forehead. He was on his back, right hand resting loosely on his chest which rose and fell with the steady rhythm of his breathing, left hand somewhere near his head on the pillow, his right leg was bent in half at the knee and his right foot was planted flat on the bed while his left leg was just flat on the bed, the toes of his left foot pointing up at the ceiling.

Kurt carefully padded over to the bed, placing the champagne bottle on the nightstand next to the glasses with minimal sound and crawled up on the bed next to Blaine. He stared lovingly at him for a moment before reaching out to roam his fingers through Blaine's curls. Blaine stirred, sighing happily at the touch and eyelids fluttering. It was when Kurt pressed a kiss to his forehead that Blaine fully woke up and slowly blinked his eyes open.

'Hey,' Blaine sleepily mumbled and smiled up at Kurt.

'Good morning to you too,' Kurt smiled. 'Sorry I'm so late but Isabelle kept me working and I really wanted to c-'

'Shh, it's okay,' Blaine said, 'It wasn't my intention to fall asleep too, I had this whole thing planned out.'

'I can see that,' Kurt said, looking around the room, 'What did you plan?'

Blaine walked his fingers up Kurt's hand, making their way up his arm and back down again. 'I wanted to make out with you a little bit and dance around the room with you until midnight when I'd take you and the bottle of champagne out on the balcony and we'd kiss before popping the cork and watching the fireworks. And then after the fireworks stopped I'd take you back inside, make love to you and fall asleep in my husband's arms.'

'Sounds perfect,' Kurt said and kissed Blaine sweetly on the lips. 'But what would you say if we just cuddled in bed until midnight and then kissed each other senseless? Maybe we can do your plan next year, or at Valentine's?' he asked as he saw Blaine yawn.

'Sounds perfect,' Blaine mimicked Kurt and smiled as Kurt wrapped one arm around his waist and pulled him closer to him and kissed the top of his head, 'but there are no fireworks on Valentine's day.'

'Not outside but there might be fireworks in bed,' Kurt smiled as Blaine snuggled into him.

'Ooooh, interesting,' Blaine mumbled. Kurt started playing with the curls at the nape of his neck, occasionally scratching at Blaine's scalp, making him moan a bit.

It didn't take long before Blaine was back asleep though, Kurt just staring at him because moving an inch could maybe wake Blaine up. The music from the stereo, Blaine's deep and even breaths and the sounds of cars rushing by on the street below their building were the only sounds keeping Kurt awake.

Soon it was midnight and the fireworks started exploding, pretty colors painting the sky and little sparks drifting down to extinguish into nothing. Blaine stirred at the sudden sounds and sleepily blinked an eye open. 'Wha'?'

Kurt pulled back, giggled and then pressed his lips to Blaine's, kissing him slowly and murmuring 'Happy New Year, baby' against his lips.

'Mm, Happy New Year,' Blaine whispered back, snuggling back into Kurt's embrace and drifting off to sleep again.

Even though Kurt was late and Blaine's plans didn't go through, this was by far the best New Year's Eve they've spent together in years.


	2. Fluffy Presents

'Kurt, what did you get me?' Blaine asked excited, 'I wanna know what you got me!'

He had been this way ever since Kurt put the blindfold around Blaine's eyes, which was only five minutes ago but Kurt thought he started to get very annoying after just one. 'Blaine, honey, I love you very much but just shut up for a moment,' Kurt yelled from the guest bedroom, perfectioning the bow on the box.

Kurt was actually able to hear Blaine's whines of "Come on, baby, what did you get me?" and "Pleeeeeaaaaase lemme see?" coming from the living room and that didn't really help him calm down while actually catching the present.

'But I wanna see what you got me,' Blaine pouted at hearing Kurt's harsh tone, 'You know I get excited when I get presents.'

Kurt could've given the present to Blaine sooner if it didn't keep wandering and jumping around in their guestroom, unable for Kurt to catch it. After a while he got the present into the box, closed it before the present was able to jump out again and now he carried it to the living room where Blaine was still excitedly bouncing in his seat, just like he'd left him there.

'Oh, I know now,' Kurt said as he re-entered the living room and stepped closer to the couch, present in his hands.

'I'm sorry,' Blaine apologized but then started to bounce in his seat again, 'I'm just so excited!'

'I know and that's why you can take off the blindfold now,' Kurt said while placing the box on Blaine's lap.

Blaine gingerly took off the blindfold and gasped when he saw the box. 'It's so big!' he exclaimed, 'And the bowtie on top is so pretty, I'm gonna keep that.' He inspected the red bowtie on the top of the box and carefully took it off, placing it next to him on the couch.

Kurt's gaze travelled from Blaine to the box and from the box to Blaine. He knew Blaine was going to be so happy about this because Blaine had mentioned it when they first moved in together but Kurt had to tell him "no" back then and Blaine was heartbroken for weeks.

Blaine raised the lid of the box, peeking in through the gap he created and gasped again when he heard a tiny "meow" sound. 'Oh, you got me a kitty!' he squealed, taking the lid off completely and grinning at the tiny Balinese kitten perked up in the middle of the box.

He gently took the kitten and cradled it to his chest, rubbing over the silky soft ears and 'aww'ed every time a little sound escaped the kitten. 'It's so cute!' Blaine grinned up at Kurt who was grinning himself.

Kurt sat down next to Blaine and kissed his cheek. 'I know how heartbroken you were when we couldn't have one in the beginning and so I wanted to give you this little one right here. Watch out, she's jumpy and fast so if you let go of her she'll be at the other end of the room in no time.'

Blaine laughed. 'Thank you so much, baby,' he said, 'This was worth waiting for.' He looked back down at the kitten in his arms, trying to wriggle its way out of Blaine's hold but every once in a while she licked at Blaine's fingers.

'You're welcome, sweetie,' Kurt replied, playing with Blaine's curls, 'How are you going to name her?'

Blaine took the kitten away from his chest and up to his face, staring it dead in the eye. 'Hmm,' he hummed, scrunching his nose up adorably as the kitten pawed at it, 'she has your eyes.'

'Jesus, Blaine, I didn't produce the cat! I can do a lot of things but that's just a bit out of my range,' Kurt snickered.

'Oh god, Kurt, that's not what I meant,' Blaine laughed and continued to look at the cat before gasping, 'Buttons!'

'What?' Kurt asked, smiling at the look on Blaine's face.

'Buttons, you know? Because she's cute as a button,' Blaine explained, giving Buttons an eskimo kiss.

'You are cute as a button,' Kurt laughed, 'Hey, I gotta go and do some grocery shopping. You coming with me o-'

'Nope,' Blaine shook his head, 'I'm staying here with Buttons.' He cuddled the cat to his chest again as Kurt leaned forward to peck his lips before getting up.

'Okay,' he said, 'I'll be back in an hour or so. Please make sure the cat's still alive when I come back, okay?'

'No problemo,' Blaine smiled but didn't even turn his head to Kurt, too focused on his new friend.

'Bye sweetie!' Kurt said before leaving the house, Blaine and Buttons alone.

* * *

><p>Kurt came home an hour later, just like he'd said. It was awfully quiet and Blaine nor Buttons were nowhere to be seen. 'Blaine?' he questioned, putting the bags on the kitchen counter.<p>

'Over here!' Blaine said and suddenly Kurt saw Blaine's hand coming up from behind the back of the couch.

Kurt chuckled and walked over to the couch where Blaine was sprawled out with little Buttons curled up on his chest. 'I asked you to keep her alive!' he laughed, gesturing at the cat.

'It's not my fault she kept running around the house,' Blaine chuckled, 'I'm exhausted.'

'Why don't you go and take a nap while I make dinner?' Kurt suggested, 'I'll wake you up when I'm done.'

Blaine rubbed Buttons' ear and watched it twitch after he let go and said: 'That'd be great,' before snuggling into the pillow again and slowly falling asleep.


End file.
